


Backwards

by avalonroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonroses/pseuds/avalonroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had fully intended to give Matthew's idiot brother a piece of his mind. However, it doesn't go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards

Arthur huffed at his reflection and unbuttoned his shirt. He shook off the article ofclothing impatiently; retrieving the shirt he’d been wearing previously. It would have to do.

He didn’t quite understand why he was making such a fuss about his wardrobe, he didn’t usually – and it wasn’t as if he were going anywhere special. The bar closest to the university was the usual haunt for students, including Arthur, partly due accessibility, the drunken stumble home was easier when there was less turf to cover, and partly because it was cheap as chips. Nothing enticed young adults crippled by debt like buy one get one free vodka shots.

The zipper of his trousers snagged on his fingers and Arthur cursed with a sailor’s tongue before he was blanketed by a sensation of crushing lethargy. He slumped on to his bed, eyeing his limited edition royal family calendar. He’d almost forgotten the reason for his hormonal tizzy; he was going into heat tomorrow evening.

He hadn’t even started building his nest yet.

The prospect of socialising became increasingly unpleasant. It was only the Easter holidays, for heaven’s sake, that wasn’t a cause for goodbye drinks – everyone would find themselves dragged back to university, kicking and screaming, in a few weeks. Besides, Arthur wasn’t exactly agreeable company at the best of times but today of all days he would most likely turn downright hostile, or ‘hedgehog-like’ as Francis had unnecessarily described him.

It would be best if he gave the night a miss.

With that decision made, the Omega grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialled his best friend’s number.

“Oh, hey, that was weird.” The greeting was veined with amusement.

“What was weird?” Arthur asked, puzzled.

“I was just about to call you.” Matthew let out a tinkling laugh and continued. “I was going to let you know there’s been a slight change of plan. My brother’s come down from the States to stay with me and mom over spring break and I’ve invited him to join us tonight. We’ll be running late though so I’ll meet you at the bar instead of coming to yours first. Is that okay?”

Arthur exhaled through his nose and took a moment to digest the information.

An animated voice burst into Arthur’s ear from the phone and he had to hold it away from his face.

“Are you speaking to one of your dorky friends, Mattie?”

“You’re the biggest dork I know, Alfred. You own at least fifteen Star Wars posters.”

“Hey, there’s nothing dorky about Star Wars!”

Arthur rearranged his position on the bed, bristling. He was dorky then was he. Well, he’d be sure to give Alfred a few stern words, and, if he got drunk enough, a punch on the nose. Alpha or not.

Arthur hadn’t actually met Matthew’s brother or seen a picture of him but Matthew had informed him they were twins. It was difficult to imagine an Alpha form of unassuming, quick-witted Matthew.

“What rock have you been living under?” the Beta said dryly. “Sorry about that, Arthur, he’s actually really excited to meet you. He can be a bit of a handful though, be warned. Anyway, I’ll see you at seven.”

“I– um, yes, see you then.”

Well, he was going out after all then.

-/-

Francis sifted a hand through Arthur’s hair and hummed to himself, his mouth pressed together contemplatively.

“If you’d just let me–”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my hair, Bonnefoy.” The Omega batted at the clingy hands and sent a particularly stinging glare in Francis’ direction. “Keep those slimy frog hands to yourself.”

“Ah, your loss.” Francis’ eyes roamed over the length of Arthur’s body and his lips curved impishly. “Someone’s in pre-heat.”

Arthur’s wiring short-fused and he jumped from the barstool, stomping towards Francis. The Beta fled without a shred of grace and Arthur surged after him, grasping at the tails of his jacket. The two of them circled an occupied sofa, drawing curious looks from the students sitting there. Arthur’s and Francis’ infamous scraps traditionally occurred much later in the evening when the social standards had been lowered due to inebriation but Arthur wasn’t going to let something as trivial as sobriety stop him from giving the Beta a good walloping.

“Someone save from me from this barbaric little Englishman!” Francis cried, running out from behind the sofa and towards the doorway.

Arthur followed until he went floundering into the solid mass of someone’s body and landed flat on his arse. His vision scrambled in and out focus and once he’d corrected his equilibrium, he grimaced at the questionable tackiness of the bar floor.

A hand gripped his and propelled him from the floor, it was evident the owner of the hand had either underestimated his strength or overestimated Arthur’s weight because the Omega careened forward and found himself splayed across a hard chest.

Arthur stilled against the person, his cheeks blazing and not quite ready to face the embarrassment and inelegance of that escapade. It also helped that the Alpha’s chest was gloriously muscular and cosy against him. The man smelt of drowsy summer evenings and honeyed apples and it was simply heavenly.

“You okay there?” The Alpha’s chest vibrated with the tones of a boyish voice.

Arthur stepped away; brushing himself down, belatedly realising that snuggling up to a stranger, especially one he’d just catapulted into, would perhaps be considered inappropriate.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Arthur snapped. “Watch where you’re bloody going next time. You shouldn’t go about mowing people down like some sort of imbecile.”

“From where I was standing, it kinda seemed like you ran into me.”

“A simple apology would have sufficed.”

“I’m sorry you ran into me?” The stranger laughed brightly at his own wittiness.

A smart arse, are we.

Arthur braved glancing at the man’s face. His smile was unadulterated; his expression was one of open purity. He was taller than Arthur with pretty blue eyes and a set of brilliant white teeth and gold-silk hair. He was a striking resemblance to someone Arthur knew but the Omega couldn’t pinpoint who exactly.

“Arthur?” Matthew appeared from behind the Alpha.

“Matthew?” Arthur blinked at the Beta.

“Guess you’ve met my brother then,” he said softly, tipping his head towards the Alpha.

“Your… brother?”

Matthew’s brother.

“Alfred Jones at your service!” the man announced, saluting Arthur.

The Omega’s mouth went dry and he squashed a fierce flare of attraction into a sordid corner of his mind.

He couldn’t fancy Matthew’s brother. He didn’t fancy Matthew’s brother.

“Arthur Kirkland,” he replied, tight-lipped.

“I always thought British people were supposed to be polite.” Alfred grinned. “Guess not, right?”

“We are polite. And a damn sight politer than you American brutes,” Arthur protested with a ferocity he hadn’t anticipated.

Did Alfred’s shirt need to be that tight? It was unseemly.

Alfred didn’t respond to Arthur, only stared at him with eyes darkened and glinting with an emotion Arthur couldn’t discern. It appeared to be somewhat predatory, greedy almost. Silence ballooned between the three of them and Arthur shifted awkwardly, Alfred’s stare causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand to attention.

He was just bloody staring at Arthur.

Remember, he’s an idiot. He was the same idiot that had called Arthur ‘dorky’.

“Looks like everyone’s sitting over there, come on, I’ll introduce you,” Matthew muttered, his words dotted with discomfort.

“Why don’t you head over there and I’ll get us drinks. Beer, right?” Alfred offered and Matthew nodded his consent. “Want a drink? It’s on me.” Alfred winked at Arthur and a puddle of velvety heat collected in the cradle of the Omega’s stomach.

No.

Matthew’s brother was forbidden fruit; the biblical apple of Eve. Even if there was a slim chance Alfred was flirting with him, he was out of bounds to Arthur.

The Omega straightened himself, resolutely deciding he was in no way attracted to Alfred, it was simply a result of his pre-heat, and accepted Alfred’s offer of a drink. There was no harm in one drink.

-/-

Heat fluttered underneath his skin and a gasp overflowed from his lips as Alfred rocked his pelvis against him. The Alpha worried his teeth along the underside of Arthur’s jaw, drawing a powerful shiver from the Omega. Arthur pushed his body flush against Alfred, fingers blundering at the coin-sized button of the American’s jeans. Alfred moaned into a breathy laugh and hugged Arthur against him, walking the two of them towards Arthur’s bed.

Arthur’s mind was glazed with alcohol and the smouldering thrum of arousal and all he wanted in the world was Alfred, Alfred everywhere and all over him. They were both absent of clothing within minutes and Alfred had pinned Arthur down with his gaze. A gaze that roved over every part of Arthur it could reach. The Alpha emitted a gravelly, primitive sort of sound and he drove forward to kiss Arthur dizzyingly.

“You’re the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Alfred growled into Arthur’s ear and the Omega was consumed with magnificently erotic sensation. He felt damp between his legs and Alfred must have caught on because his scent went frenzied and possessive.

Alfred took both of Arthur’s legs and pushed them apart. Arthur’s body, his very blood, throbbed at the firmness of Alfred’s grip, at the sight of the American’s form in the sliver of light entering the room and the sheer sensuality in his eyes.

The Alpha slid into Arthur, squeezing on Arthur’s thighs as he started to move his hips.

“Christ,” Arthur breathed. He tried to match the Alpha’s pace until he was utterly senseless and his world erupted into a stupor of bliss.

It was only once they’d drifted down from their high and Arthur was tucked against Alfred, gradually being lulled to sleep by the steady breaths of the Alpha, a tendril of alarm worked its way into Arthur’s brain.

They’d neglected something in their drunken, impatient state. Something small but devastatingly important. What it was exactly, Arthur didn’t know and he was asleep before he’d spared a moment to think about it.

-/-

“Are you sure you don’t want any? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn down a cookie with your tea before.”

Matthew wafted the plate of biscuits under Arthur’s nose. At the faintest detection of the scent, Arthur’s stomach rolled over on itself resulting in Arthur actually heaving.

“Woah, sorry.” The plate was immediately set at the opposite side of the table and Matthew flushed with guilt. “I didn’t think they’d make you feel that bad, no wonder you’re not eating a lot. Maybe you should go to the doctor; you might have a virus or something.”

“I don’t have a virus, Matthew. I’m not ill.” Arthur threw an icy look at the arrangement of biscuits. “My stomach is being temperamental, is all.”

“It has to be something though, maybe–”

The Beta paused, his expression closing and becoming unreadable.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Matthew said finally.

Arthur’s spine straightened with tension and he inhaled anxiously.

“Of course.”

Matthew’s face reddened. “Shouldn’t you be in heat right now?”

Ah, so he had figured it out. Sharp boy.

“Yes, I should be. But I am not, which is why I’m here.”

“I’m going to kill him,” the Beta declared quietly, clearly, eyes hardened with conviction.

Arthur’s grip on the handle of teacup slackened and he looked at Matthew, wide-eyed with astonishment. That had not been the reaction he’d expected. Disappointment and a lecture perhaps, he had, after all, hopped into bed with Alfred the very same night he’d met the man, but Matthew’s anger towards Alfred had certainly been the least likely of Arthur’s predicted outcomes.

“I’m as much at fault as Alfred,” Arthur reasoned. “Are you not upset? That I… well, spent the night with your brother.”

“No, I’m not upset with you. I appreciate the point you’re trying to make, Arthur, but Alfred’s an Alpha; he would have been able to smell that you were going into heat–”

“Yes, but I wasn’t actually in heat and I was perfectly capable of rational thought.”

Well, to an extent – he’d been imagining Alfred naked for the first half of the night and he’d been tiddly and ravished in the second half.

“He didn’t call you then.”

Arthur furrowed his thick brows. “Call me? Why would he call me? There was no way for him to know about the pregnancy and I don’t see why he would have my number.”

“I gave him your number. He asked for it when he got back from, um, yours that night. It was the first thing he said to me, he wouldn’t shut up about how cute you were and he wanted to ask you out on a date but he obviously didn’t pluck up the courage.”

“Alfred wanted to ask me out on a date?” A blush dusted across Arthur’s cheeks.

Matthew nodded. “He really likes you.”

“Well, I won’t deny having an interest in… getting to know him better. A date would be…” Arthur mouthed the rim of his teacup and took a sip of his tea, obscuring the pleased smiled teasing at his lips. He coughed and schooled his expression into one of business-like neutrality. “I suppose that hardly matters now, Alfred won’t want – that is, I don’t know how eager Alfred will be to date me now.”

Matthew leant over the table and squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Alfred is a huge idiot but he’s a good guy and he really likes you. It’ll be okay.” Arthur nodded slowly. “I’d better call him then, it’ll take him about ten minutes to get home.”

-/-

Alfred’s lovely tan skin had drained of colour and he hadn’t blinked or spoken a word for a solid five minutes. Arthur thought it fair to allow Alfred some time for the life-altering news to settle, Arthur had stared at the cursed pregnancy test long enough for his tea to turn colder than the sodding North Pole, but his apprehension was becoming unmanageable at Alfred’s lack of response.

“Alfred, bloody say something!”

The Alpha joined the land of the living, his eyes crashing on to Arthur. “Is it– what do we– are you… are you gonna keep it? The baby?”

“Yes,” Arthur said decisively. “I’m in my last year of university, I only have about four months left, so I’ll have time to settle down somewhere and make arrangements… I haven’t completely thought it through yet to be perfectly honest.” He brushed his fingers against the comic book superhero themed comforted on Alfred’s bed, it offered a peculiar sense of solace – sitting in Alfred’s childhood room together, on Alfred’s bed, telling him Arthur was pregnant with Alfred’s child.

“Would you consider moving to the States?” Alfred asked with endearing, uncharacteristic diffidence. “After you’ve finished college, obviously.”

“I’m not sure why–”

“I still have another year to go so I can’t really move but if you migrated, we’d be able to find a place to live together and I can support you and the baby.”

Arthur lost the ability to articulate at Alfred’s words. His eyes began to tingle and Arthur forcibly suppressed the indignity of crying, moved as he was.

“I’m not asking that of you, Alfred, we hardly know each other after all and a baby will completely upturn your life. I am asking for support, of course, but I’m not expecting us to live together and become mates simply because of an unplanned pregnancy.”

“I’m not saying we have to be mates but I’m not letting you do this on your own – I’m the father of the baby and it’s my responsibility too. It’ll be easier and cost-effective if we lived together even if we’re just roommates or friends or… maybe mates, one day, if you wanted to be my mate.”

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and readjusted his glasses after he knocked them with his elbow. He was a picture of nervousness.

“I do really like you though, Art. Gah! This really isn’t how this was supposed to go. I wanted to chat you up and impress you in the bar so you’d go on a date with me then we’d have really amazing sex, with protection, and hopefully mates and babies related stuff would come after that but it’s all gone backwards.”

The Alpha sighed and shot a coy smile Arthur’s way.

“I wasn’t going to leave at a one night stand, y’know, I like you too much. And the sex was awesome; I figured there was no way I could miss out on more of that.”

Arthur ducked his head, his face glowing at the sincerity of Alfred’s compliments. “Yes, it was rather nice, I suppose.”

“That good, huh?” Alfred arched an eyebrow cheekily and Arthur flicked his nose.

“Don’t get cocky.”

The Alpha chuckled. “So, do you maybe wanna go on a date with me?”

“Maybe,” Arthur teased, giving Alfred a light peck on the lips. The man was taken aback by the gesture but it didn’t take long before he was beaming.

“Oh man, I just realised.”

“Just realised what?”

“Mattie’s going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Literally bumping into each other, one night stand and falling pregnant


End file.
